Andrea
by creativeartist
Summary: Ron meets a girl in school thay he starts to hand out with instead of Kim. Will Kim get jealous over it?


Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Andrea  
  
Part 1: Ron meets Andrea  
  
A/N: This Fic just came to me one day. i did know an Andrea in my life. I though i'd let Ron meet her as well.  
  
Ron walked alone to latin class. Kim had taken the senic route to see Josh Mankey, again! He hated that fucker so much. he was so friken stupid some times. wait all the time. Kim was suppose to be his best friend but she didn't act like it some times. The truth of the matter was that he loved Kim with a passion. She would never show any love for him. He had kissed her ass for the past 10 years hoping to get with her at some time or another but nothing worked. Kim was too smart to fall for Ron's plan. He acted like he liked her as a person when in fact he just wanted a little slice of her cherry pie. he knew he wasn't going to get it anyway. He hung around her because he was snitten by her perfection, real or not. he often wondered if Kim was really human or if she was a being of unparalleled sill. there was no way that she was so damn perfect. it wasn't humanly possible. Could she be the next step of human evolution? a leap forward in the gene pool sent here to guide the rest of us into a new and wonderous golden age that would last as long as one thunsand years? Ron thought that Kim might of been an alien of some kind sent here to protect the world from evil or an up coming threat that no one was aware of yet. Ron didn't have time to answer that because he bumped into someone. he blacked out for a little. When he opened his eyes he saw a girl looking down at him, concerned.  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl asks as Ron sits up.  
  
"Ow, my head." Ron says putting his hand on his head. "What happened?"  
  
"I bumped into you on accident and knocked you out. Sorry about that." She says while lifting Ron off the floor.  
  
"What's your name?" Ron asks her.  
  
"Andrea." she says cutely.  
  
"Andrea? that's a cute name you got there." Ron says looking into her eyes.  
  
Ron looked at her. she was the very image of a goddess. she had brown hair that was diyed to look brown, her eyes were a crystal clear color. she was so beautiful. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and so good looking. Ron looked at her and thought she was more beautiful then Kim. To hell with Kim and her perfectness, here was a real girl, not some stupid perfect little bitchy cheerleader who acted like she was embaressed by him. He risked his life to bring her that damn flower to counter-act that stupid blush serum. Why did he have to meet her in pre- school? why did he meet her? why not some other girl? While he was thinking this, Andrea snapped her fingers to try to wake him up.  
  
"Helllo...? you in there?" Andrea snapped her fingers.  
  
"Uh? oh! Sorry, hehe, uh my name is Ron." Ron combs his hair back and starts talking like James Bond. "The's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable"  
  
"Hhaha, you sure are." She says giggling a little.  
  
"Any way, i'd better be going. I have to get to latin before Mr. Barkin gives me detention again." Ron starts to walk away from her. he stops and looks back at her. " Hey, uh i was wondering, do you want to hang out after school today or something?"  
  
"Sure, i'd like that very much, Ron." She said as she came up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I'll-see you-later-" Ron said all dumb founded.  
  
Ron seems to float in the air. He had finally meet a girl who liked him. he floated to Latin. all the people that he passed by looked at him as he went and were confused. Ron floats in the class room and gently drops in his desk. Mr. Barkin comes in the room. goes to his desk and slams his book on the desk.  
  
"Listen the hell up, people, for what ever reason that i'll never understand and may regret doing after wards I'm going to give you a free period. you can do what ever you want as long as you don't break anything and talk amongst your selves in a normal voice." Barkin opens his book and begins to read.  
  
Ron was busy thinking of what to do after school with Andrea: go to the movies? nope there was always the possiblity that Zita might be working and see them together and get the wrong idea. They could go to Beuno Nachos and eat some nacos but he thought that that was too stupid. he needed something that will impress Andrea, something that will make her see him not as a bomblinb idiot but as a nice person that deservesd a chance to show the world what he's made of. THe bell for Latin rang. Ron gets up and leaves the class. He spots Kim waiting for him by a water fountain. Ron walks right past her not noticing her or even saying hi.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you? didn't you see me standing there? Kim says as she catches up to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Kim. i was busy thinking about something." Ron says with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"You want to come over after school and check out my new cuddle buddy?" Kim asks as they go into the Gym for cheer practice.  
  
"Sorry, Kim but i got some things to do after school." Ron says while sitting on the bleachers.  
  
"Like what? It's not like you have a social life." Kim says with an eye brow raised.  
  
"We can't all be like you, Kim! Just because you are so damn perfect doesn't mean you have to keep putting other people down. Don't you know that alot of people hate the way you are so perfect? You make them look bad, you make them feel like the worse pieces of shit that ever lived. Why do you have to remind me about my status in sociaty?! I think you are my friend out of pity. you feel sorry for me. Plus you always use me as the distraction!! I hate being the distraction." Ron gets up and starts to walk out of the gym.  
  
"Ron, what has gotten into you?" Kim asks a bit frigthened "WHy are you being like this?"  
  
"Drop it, I'm leaving. I have an appointment to keep. " Ron walks out of the Gym.  
  
Kim just stood there as her friend just accused her of being his frined out of pity. in a way he was right. she was his friend out of pity. Kim gets a tear in her eye. she turns around, looks back at the door where Ron left. she then starts to practice for the big game this weedend.  
  
End of part 1 


End file.
